


Barney and Clint

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archery, BAMF Clint Barton, Brothers, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton Bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barney and Clint

Barney Barton had always regretted how his relationship with his brother had ended.   
They had only each other through their father's abuse and after their parents death.  
After they joined the circus Barney felt that they finally could be happy.  
But he let his jealousy get the best of him.  
He wasn't happy that Clint had become everyone's favorite.  
Then he betrayed his baby brother and left him.  
He joined the Army.  
He heard Clint had become a mercenary.  
After leaving the Army Barney joined the FBI hoping to find his brother.  
But then he heard his brother had disappeared, only surfacing years later as a Shield agent.  
He saw when aliens invaded and the Avengers saved them.  
He knew Clint was a part of them and was married to the Black Widow.  
Barney knew it was time to reconcile with his brother.  
He just hoped Clint would forgive his past mistakes.  
After all Barney still loved his adorable baby brother.


End file.
